


Sugar High

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [35]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, OT6, annoyed boyfriends, annoying geoff, hyper geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Gavin, Geoff is hyped on sugar and he has to pay the price and his other boyfriends won't help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

"Gavin, you're a son of a bitch, you know that?"

"I know but, you gotta help me."

Gavin was surrounded by his four other boyfriends, one having a shit eating grin the others with annoyed frowns. The oldest of the six was in the living room jumping on the couch with the volume on the TV on the highest volume possible. Thanks to Gavin, the eldest was now on a sugar high and wouldn't come down from it. Gavin had feed him all of the sugary food that Jack had tried to hide but, was found by Gavin.

"GUYS! Come play the GAMES with me!"

Jack sighs rubbing his eyes .

"Gavin, since you did this you have to fix it. Me Michael, Ray, and Ryan will all be going out and later on when Geoff has hopefully come down from his sugar rush. We'll bring you dinner when we come back. Come on you guys."

The four men all went to the door, ray grabbing his purple Twitch jacket and Michael getting his AH beanie. Michael gave his boi a thumb up while Ray gave him a reassuring smile left he Brit alone with the eldest of their boyfriends. The last thing the four saw was a distressed look that made Jack feel guilty but, he went through with the punishment as they closed the door behind him.

Gavin stared at the door but, felt Geoff grab him by the shoulder and pull him into the living room where all Gavin could see was nothing but trash and belongings on the ground surrounding the couch and TV stand. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The boys that had left the house all entered the living room and burst out laughing. They could see Gavin with his hair in multiple tiny pigtails and the make up they kept if they were in the mood for pranking on his lips and cheeks smeared over his face and neck. The reason for said make over was on his lap asleep, make up on his own face. Gavin looked close to exploding as he stared at his boyfriends snickered and laughed at their foreign boyfriend.

"I hate you all, you all are rubbish."

Jack went over to their Brit and kissed him on the colored cheek.

"You'll be fine Gav. Let's just take Geoff to bed."

Ryan grabbed Geoff and held him around the waist and took him upstairs with the others following him. Gavin messily kissed Jack's beard purposely leaving marks of red to spite him but he only shrugged and piled him into be with the others, the Brit silently planning revenge on the other five around him.


End file.
